Christmas Wish
by ScifiSOS
Summary: Harry gets an unexpected wish and luckily its something on his Christmas list. - SLASH LEMON read and review...i know sucky summary \ MERRY CHRISTMAS!


_**Hey here's a Christmas Gift from me to you all! It's not good since I'm a little distracted by the smell of cookies and daydreams…I hope you like it…even if you don't I wish you all a MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**_

_**Summary: Harry gets a very unexpected Christmas gift.**_

_**Warning: slash lemon(it's kinda rusty after this long but yeah!) :D**_

_**Christmas Wish**_

_**--**_

Harry has always tried to persuade his friends in not getting anything for Christmas but when they keep persisting he has nothing left to do but accept.

There are times he likes his Christmas gifts and there are some he doesn't. Of course it's always rude to not say anything at all.

This year that happened but after all his friends left to sleep he stayed up throwing the trash away. He had persisted that they all go to bed and he really didn't' mind since he took a three hour nap anyway.

While he was throwing away the trash a card slipped out from on of the wrappings. _'Oh it must have been covered earlier.'_

Harry picked up the letter and turned it over. With a furrow of the eyebrows he saw it was addressed to him. He smiled because he always got something big from his friends instead of something as little as a card. He quickly opened the envelope and the card. A confused look came upon his face for the letter had read just one sentence.

'_Harry - Come to the secret room at Midnight.'_

Harry looked at the clock and noticed he only had five minutes. He could either go or not. He checked the letter three times to see if any signed name was on the card but there was none. He put the card down and headed towards the secret room.

The reason why he decided to go is because he was supposedly the only one who knew about the room. Harry had found it this year and since then found it as a sanctuary.

He slightly wondered what could be waiting there.

He was walking and avoided getting caught several times since Hogwarts of course doesn't let anyone out after dark. He started joking towards a certain wall that was under the pillars and pressed his hand towards the wall. He kept doing so until his hand went through. Automatically he searched for the knob and found it. He walked into the room.

Immediately as he walked in he gasped. The room has been changed to a lustrous color of red and gold trimmings on the wall. The lighting in the room was downed to exotic measured and the scent of cinnamon flowed across the room. Sadly that wasn't the reason for the gasp.

There in the middle of the room was a bed covered in black silky sheets. On that bed was on unexpected person.

'_This has to be a dream.' _Harry thought but as he walked closer he knew it wasn't.

Yes – on the bed was a person he had been wanting for a while now. The male's wrists were tied onto the bed post and his mouth the man was gloriously nude with nothing but an active vibrater coming out of that hot arse. The male had pale skin, blonde hair, and silver eyes.

Yes that male was named Draco Malfoy.

Harry felt himself hardening as he started hearing moans and whimpers coming from the male.

"Malfoy?"

The blond's attention snapped too and his eyes quickly darted on Harry's. "P-Potter…hhhnnn."

"Are you the one who sent me the card?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak but shut it closed to let out a loud moan. "aaah…"

Harry waited. After a long time of being enemies he wasn't sure whether to trust that this wasn't some sort of trick. His body was screaming to just get on the bed and play with his gift.

"W-Who else knows about this room? I-I...Aaah…did say to come here at m-midnight."

Harry approached the bed. "Why?"

"D-Does it matter…j-just aaaaah….please. I've been here for a wwwaaaaaaaaa…." The blonde couldn't speak anymore the vibrater embedded in his body kept distracting his mind. After staying in the room as long as he did of course he would a bit…aroused.

Harry took off his shoes and socks before he crawled onto the bed. He looked down at Malfoy who just laid there. His eyes cast onto the sheets. Harry let his finger test the softness of the smooth skin. He ran it down the chest and found that it was baby soft.

"Aaaah."

"Sensitive aren't you?"

"S-Shut up and t-touch me."

Harry chuckled. He brought his face to Draco's neck and breathed. The blond smelled like strawberries. He smiled and bites down on the spot.

"AAAH! Aaaaaaaah…" Draco moaned and arched his body up off the bed. He felt a electric surge rush up his spin when Harry licked and sucked the love bite.

The blonde gasped as he felt those fingers wander and explore especially as it toyed with the hardened nipples. "N-nooo stopp that's too much."

Harry brought kissed the neck and started pressing them down the neck to the collar bone and onto the chest where he found the other nipple. He took it into his mouth where he teased while his other hand decided to search the rest of the body. Harry enjoyed listening to the blond moan and gasp. His right hand found the toy embedded inside the blonde and pushed it in deeper.

"Aaaaaaaah…no…no….." Draco gasped as he felt it going deeper and deeper inside him. "Pleaaase…"

Harry ignored and drove it deeper and deeper. He stopped when the blonde screamed as the toy was vibrating near his prostate. Harry left it there as he stripped. Draco twisted and turned hurting his wrists but screaming in pleasure as that vibration was brining him near his climax. "I-I'm gonna…"

Harry quickly discarded his pants to the ground and turned off the vibrator. He pulled the toy out gentle which left the blond whimpering at the loss. Harry pressed kisses against Draco's inner thigh and spreaded the legs a little wider. Draco gasped as he felt that tongue tease his whole.

"I-I'm already prepared so please."

Harry thought about it and just casted a spell to lube his aching member. He put pressed against the hole which sent the blonde out of control. "Please! Please…just go in…I want to be – "

Harry cut him off by slamming himself in. The blonde screamed as he was filled. Harry waited for Draco's signal to move.

"While I've got you what made you want to give me this gift Draco?" Harry asked purring out the blonde's name.

Draco shook his head. His cock reddening from being so hard. "Move please move..."

Harry wondered why the blond didn't want to answer but pulled out and thrusted himself back in. The movement was met with moans and whispers.

"Harder. Harder. Fas---aaah"

The movement became faster and deeper. The two weren't sure but it seemed like the room was on fire to them. Harry looked at the blonde. "Draco. Look at me."

Those eyes stayed shut. Harry kept moving but took the blonds chin into his hand and tilted the face towards him. "Look at me. Look at me Draco."

Those eyes opened and silver meet with emerald. Harry leaned down and dug in deep as he pressed his lips on the blonds. He noticed that Draco was trembling. He pushed in deeper until he felt his balls press against Draco's ass. He used his free hand and undid the tied ropes. He slipped his tongue into the hot cavern and battled it. Draco slipped his arms around Harry tightly. Harry broke the kiss and started his movement again.

Draco shuddered. "Harry!" he screamed out as the orgasm ripped through him. Those tight walls surrounded Harry's cock and pressed against it. Harry cried out as he came inside Draco.

Harry collapsed on the blonde. After a few moments of catching their breath he pulled himself out and moved to the side of the bed.

"…"

"…"

"I…I did this because I wanted to P-Harry."

Harry looked into the silver eyes. He only saw half the truth. "Why else?"

"…"

Harry stroked the blonde's cheek. "You can tell me now."

He saw those eyelids close and noticed the flush of red on those cheeks. Draco leaned into Harry's hand. "I…"

"I love you."

Harry stopped stroking. After a few moments the blonde sprang up and was about to make his escape since he was beginning to panic. _'I knew this was a bad idea!' _Draco thought. He froze when a hand held onto his arm.

"Hold on let me just process the information." Harry sat up and pulled the blond to him. Draco struggled but gave up after two extra minutes.

He jumped when Harry took him into those nice…warm…oooh muscular arms.

"I just got my main Christmas Wish."

Draco rested his head on the shoulder. "Really now? After your brain sloooowly scared the crap out of me - it decided that?"

"Yes. I love you too."

Draco smiled. "Good." He snuggled into the warmth and soon the two of them fell asleep. He would never admit this part but…

'_I got my Christmas Wish too.'_


End file.
